Memes
Many memes have been generated in Destroy the Godmodder, with most originating from the DTG Memo. Many have been used in attacks, and some have even been used as entities. The meme craze really started thanks to The Idea Modpack Mod Man, who became enraptured with memes during Act 3. Recently, memes have become more uncommon. List of Memes from the Memo How do balls cue? One of the most well-known memes to come from #DTG2, originally started by Fseftr as "How do ball cues?" It was repeated in giant blocks of text by the other people on the memo and was warped into "How do balls cue?" by TwinBuilder. When it is spammed on the memo, the spammer is usually banned depending on how meme-tolerant any OPs are at the time. Hello meatbags1 Created in mistake by gutza1. gutza logged onto #DTG2 using his Bender chumhandle, awesomeAutomaton, and after some shenanigans, ended up linking everyone to another memo that he created, #FRUITY_RUMPUS_ASSHOLE_FACTORY. TwinBuilder and insert_generic_username ended up joining it to see gutza on it, who would then say the words "Hello meatbags1". Hello meatbags1 has become an infamous meme ever since. Honl A corruption of "honk", this meme was created when everyone on #DTG2 spammed the word "honk" after discovering a built-in feature of Pesterchum that broadcasts a honking sound to everyone on a memo if someone says it. Since everyone typed it so fast and "l" is right next to "k" on a keyboard, honl ended up becoming spammed rather than honk, and both became memes. A corruption of honl, "honkl", was created by generic in addition to this. yesy A corruption of "yes", which takes its roots from a conversation TT2000 and TwinBuilder had in Pesterchum, where Twin asked TT if he was "ready for Freddy", referring to hype for Five Nights at Freddy's. However, he asked it with purposelessly poor grammar, saying "r u redy 4 fredy". TT then said "yesy", which he thought was continuing the chain, since he didn't know about FNAF. Twin repeated it on #DTG2 since, oftentimes in TT2000's text color. Several others have as well, such as Modpack. :faceplam: A corruption of :facepalm:, which would, once typed in Pesterchum, create an emote of Rose Lalonde facepalming herself. Netpatham misspelled it as :faceplam: and proceeded to repeat it semi-often, with everyone else getting sick of it quite frequently. It is thankfully almost never mentioned any more. Shipping Modpack is infamous for many, many things, including memes, HIM, and this. Modpack will basically ship anything, starting when his suggestions in the text adventures were to flirt with everything in sight, and confirmed when he drew fanart for Alpha x Omega. Related to this is the infamous DTG2 Pinup Calender, a project made by Modpack himself. The only time Modpack has ever said a ship would fail would be in response to Gutza shipping, a feat that amazed all present and cemented Gutza as a walking meme. Updop Termnop A corruption of the Update Terminal, which was created when a member of the memo asked TwinBuilder how his update was going, but misspelled it as "updop". TwinBuilder and Modpack caught on quite quickly and created the Updop Termnop as a result. It ended up being referenced in one of Modpack's Combat Operandi. DTG2 Memo Text Adventures DTG2 Memo Text Adventures are not really memes but have achieved quite a bit of recognition. Tazz is the most likely to do these and has two consistent campaigns: A Pokémon RPG set in Hoenn and a Touhou one. In the former, a 19-year-old man that was Ted becomes the eleven-year old Victoria and is sent across a Journey across Hoenn...Which would be rather "normal" if not for the fact that Victoria also has access to a source of near omniscipotence at all times in the Chibi-Serena Statue, a force so strong it has theoretically altered the canon of DTG2 itself (see Trivia for Details). Complicating manners further is Xi (implied to be Tazz), the immensely powerful Elizabeth from Persona, the mysterious Avalon, and Victoria's Dream World, the source of the Chibi-Serena Statue, as well as the forces that conspire against her in the Dream World and out of it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The Lenny face, which, while not originating from #DTG2, is a meme in it. meme The word "meme" itself is a meme in #DTG2, with Modpack commonly saying it upon entering the memo, and others than repeating it. It is not uncommon for people to replace the letters "me" in any word with "meme", and replace things that sound like meme with the word meme. (For example, "certainly" turns into "certainmeme".) Comma, Back in his DTG2 days, Gutza1 used to type in sentence fragments, splitting up sentences into individual segments and posting them on #DTG2 in that manner. While others occasionally do this, Gutza was known for doing it. (For example, "So," "I've come up with an idea for DTG3," etc.) Some people have called Gutza out on this, and he eventually began typing in complete sentences. Ye Started by Fseftr, "Ye" is a corruption of "Yes". Fseftr would often say "Ye" in place of "Yes", and this caught on and became a meme. :) :D (TwinBuilder Smiley) This use of a double emoticon, here dubbed the TwinBuilder smiley, is commonly used by TwinBuilder whenever he would prefer to not answer a question at at all or answer it with merely a smiley. It's basically his way of dodging a question, though it's also used to denote 'fun times' (AKA 'You are really screwed' times). Tazz also uses it, replacing the parenthesis with a curly brace due to his quirk (:} :D) Ghost Roxy This meme was started by several typos made by Crystalcat. He jokingly said that a ghost Roxy was possessing his computer and causing the typos, and it soon ballooned into a meme used whenever anyone has a particularly egregious spate of typso. Tyopds. Tsu... You know. (I'm going to go call an exorcist.) *clap8 *clap8 was started by PitTheAngel after he was trying to do a *clap*, but forgot to hit shift on the second asterisk. It soon caught on as a way to clap sarcastically. :mspa: Typing :mspa: in Pesterchum results in the "MSPA face" appearing in the chat client. This face is used to indicate a joke or sarcasm in place of the more typical /s. It is widely used by everyone on the DTG Memo, although TwinBuilder has bound it to a quirk so he only has to type :O for it to display. Corruptions of it have also become memes, most famously :mpsa: Misspelling Erelye Perhaps due to the 3 'E's in Erelye's name, people have misspelled Erelye's name enough for particularly infamous mutations to become memes. Erelyr is the most famous of these. This also happens outside of the memo as well. Tazz is X The Nonexistent Tazz has a penchant for apparently being things that are implausible or downright silly. Starting from calling the Red Sun the Red Sea (two completely different things), The Nonexistent Tazz is currently the Red Dragon, Project Binary, Taxes, and God, and was apparently formerly all of Fiction. Habe teh steel Emerging from W32Coravint announcing his obtaining of Steel on a modded Skyblock server and reached memetic status for the noticeable misspellings. List of Memes from DTG2 Heh 'Heh' originated from the 2-week period between TT2000's ultimate April Fools Prank on the Godmodder and the Godmodder summoning Calamity. During this period, the Godmodder would say almost nothing other than 'Heh.' It was initially rather threatening and the herald of disaster (or calamity?), but due to memetic mutation, is the most oft-repeated meme in the game. It is now overused and generally avoided. gorilla gorilla is the oldest meme in DTG2, originating as a self-censor word. It originated when TwinBuilder wanted to quote Snakes on a Plane but needed a way to censor it, which resulted in "mother'gorilla'ing" instead of the actual word. The use of gorilla is actually a reference to Bite-Sized Minecraft, which did the same joke. It is now widely used by all players due to memetic mutation. gorilla has been used in many other DTG games since. It has even been used outside of DTG, such as in Pie Quest. This makes it the most famous meme to come from DTG. Funnymouth An emoticon repeated often by TwinBuilder, O)_(O (or, the funnymouth) is meant to invoke an intense stare. It is based on Funnymouth, a creepypasta where a message board user named "funnymouth" uses the face quite frequently. It caught on quickly after TwinBuilder started using it. A more original variation is O}_{O, which is the same face but typed with The_Nonexistent_Tazz's Pesterchum Quirk. The meme reached its apex when the Bleak was summoned during Trial 5 of DTG2, a monster made of mimes that all used the Funnymouth face. *dancing because we hit the post limit* A phrase commonly said by the players whenever the 35-post limit was exceeded in the early days of DTG2, meaning that no one else could post. Commonly regarded as spam posts by TwinBuilder, but it was a thing for quite a while. Twinja'd A corruption of the term "ninja'd", an act where someone posts on a thread while another person is posting on a thread, leading to the person thinking he has the next post when in actuality, someone posted before him. When TwinBuilder does it, it's of much greater worth, because anyone that he ninjas will think that their actions will count for last turn, but they won't because they were technically posted after the actual turn had started. Due to the infamy of this act, it was suggested to rename it to being "twinja'd", a portmanteau of ninja and Twin. It can also be extended to the phrase, "You just got Twinja'd," a phrase that gained canonical status when TwinBuilder used the line on Doc Scratch after coming back from the dead. It's best used in huge, bold text that alternates between lime green and candy red colors. He gonna die A meme created by PitTheAngel, who suggested it as a way to call out noobish behavior from players by suggesting that their actions would fail and they would die. It caught on quickly. The way the meme works is by posting a picture of a Mega Man lookalike from a webcomic with the accompanying phrase: "He gonna die" sic List of Memes from DTG0 insteunt deaf... Originated by The_Nonexistent_Tazz when describing Chara's ability to instantly kill, this meme soon spread across the other DTG games, appearing in Chaos and Terraria. Category:Meta Category:DTG2 Category:Lists Category:DTG0 Category:WIP